Tomorrow can wait
by puckleberrys
Summary: Rachel is an uptight Diva, and captain of the Glee club, she is dating football quarterback, and most popular boy in school, Finn. They are easily in love. That is, until she meets Quinn, her beautiful and so very aggravating wake up call.


**I do not own Glee, or any of it's characters!**

**Summary: Rachel Berry is residential Diva at William Mckinley High. She is captain of the glee club, and also happens to be dating the quarterback of the football team, and most popular boy in school, finn Hudson. They are the IT couple of McKinley high, and easily in love. Enter Quinn Fabray. Quinn shows Rachel what life could be like if she stopped caring what everyone thought and started living life by her own rules.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Tomorrow can wait.  
**_Chapter 1: It all started with Glee club_

* * *

Between classes, the hallway that held the senior and sophomore lockers was the busiest of all the hallways in William McKinley High. The narrow hall was full of racket, students getting in the limited few minutes that they had to socialize with their friends, footballs flying over head, kids gossiping, cheerios off to the side practicing their routines, It was full of commotion. And _no one_ would get the hell out of anyone's god damn way.

Sometimes it was almost impossible to squirm your way through the crowd without getting an elbow to the gut, or a shove to the shoulder. Once Ronnie Blanchard, a junior tried to bare his way through the crowd of savaged teenagers and nearly wound up buried in the ground from a football to the head, and numerous feet pounding over him. It was rumoured that he had ended up in the hospital with a concussion and wondering where his lunch money or his shoes had gone.

Not really like she would know or anything, because as she turned the corner and was faced with the roaring of the hallway, the faces of overly excited teenagers, the crowd took one look at her and literally _moved_.

It wasn't like when the head of the cheerios, Santana Lopez would walk by and the seniors and sophomores would part like the red sea.

It was more like they moved in fear. They literally _feared _her.

It was no news to her though, and the buzzing she felt burn through her body as she watched eyes downcast and shoulders shutter as she walked past, was not remorse or guilt.

It was satisfaction.

The key was to make sure that no one could ever see just how much she loved it. The minute that people saw how much power it gave her was the second that it became a weakness. Became something that they could use against her.

So she pursed her lips, folded her arms, and lifted her chin as she shot scowls and glares at anyone that looked her way.

She made it to the end of the hallway before she cast one final look back to see that everyone had respectively carried on with his or her previous actions and conversations.

She took her usual route out. She sauntered past the guidance counselor's office and down the end hallway before she reached the back door where she pushed her way through and trekked down a familiar set of stairs. She could feel her excitement rising with every step. She glanced down at the side railing that her fingers were touching and noticed her own graffiti spread out across it. She shook her head and smirked.

She was _totally_ getting better at that.

Her fingers surged against the cool metal of the door and she launched herself through, feeling the cool November air hit her face almost instantly.

She closed her eyes for a moment and let herself take in how good the air felt on her hot skin. She instantaneously felt her pounding head slowly start to soothe.

This school gave her headaches.

No really, she took medication for it.

Ever since she had transferred to this stupid school last year it had given her the worst damn headaches. To even be inside the school for more than an hour made her head feel like it was going to spontaneously combust. At first she would get doctors letters, explaining to her teachers that she needed to leave class to cool down and get some fresh air, but those quickly turned into forged doctors letters getting her out of any class for any reason, and eventually she just took upon herself to not go to class entirely.

Well, she would pick and choose which ones she felt like attending and which ones she just didn't give a rat's ass about (which happened to be just about all of them).

She dug her hand into the pocket of her torn leather jacket and pulled out a package of cigarettes before searching her bag for one of her many lighters.

Relaxation hit her the second she took a puff from her cigarette. She glanced over her shoulder and couldn't help but snort at the fact that she was clearly smoking a cigarette beside a sign that read "absolutely no smoking" with a bold red line crossing through it.

This place was like paradise to her. She had found it nearly the first week that she had arrived at this school. After feeling like she was going to either pass out or throw up from a particularly bad headache, she had left class and decided to explore. The back of the school was always deserted, no one ever came back here. She never understood why. Although she had gotten in trouble quite a few times for being caught smoking on school property.

Besides the leftover garbage that the lunch lady threw back here after every meal, it was pretty nice in her opinion, although she never really minded being alone.

Clearly god had it out for her with that comment, because the second that it left her lips as if right on queue, she heard the treading of food steps make their way towards her.

"MS. FABRAY"

She rolled her eyes and leaned one shoulder back against the wall, not even bothering to put out her smoke, besides, it was perfectly good and she wasn't about to waste it.

She instantly recognized the teacher in his tight sweater vest that covered his terrible corduroy sweater. He was the instructor for that stupid musical club, the geek squad or whatever they even called themselves. With his perfectly curled, hair and squeaky-clean teeth he obviously fit the part.

"You can't be doing that here!" He scolded as he stopped in front of her, careful to give a good distance of space between them.

She didn't even bat an eyelash.

"And whys that?"

He looked at her an incredulous look and gestured to the sign behind her head.

"Can't you read?"

She smirked and flicked the end of her cigarette, sending ashes to the pavement beneath her feet.

"Oh that? Yeah well, I figured since this school is so big on free will and all that crap maybe I'd give it a try."

She inwardly kicked herself. _Nice on Fabray, d'you take that one straight from the books? You sound like a four year old who doesn't want to listen to their teacher._

The older man squinted his eyes at her.

"You know I've heard what the other teachers have said about you, and I should be taking you to the principles office for this."

Now this was just getting annoying, she had enough of this conversation before it even began. She had no idea why any of these teachers even bothered with her, they all knew that she would just disobey them. She lived by her own rules.

She scoffed at his angry demeanor that really wasn't even intimidating in the least and picked her bag up off the ground before turning around and pressing her cigarette to the corner of the no smoking sign.

She smirked at the shocked expression that quickly crossed his face.

"Do you understand how rude it is to disrespect your teacher like that, Ms. Fabray?"

She had to admit, she was kind of surprised that he actually raised his voice loud enough this time to actually sound somewhat like a shout.

She shrugged her shoulders, which just made him even more furious. She even thought she saw his face turn just a tinge red.

She was even more surprised when he didn't hesitate before grabbing her arm and dragging her off towards the front of the school.

"Principle Figgins can deal with you then"

* * *

You know those moments in life where you really just want to completely hurl yourself out the window of a ten story building? Well this was one of those moments.

"Ms. Fabray, you will be joining the glee club for the remainder of the semester"

Quinn's eyes nearly shot out of her sockets as her and Mr. Schuester both screamed "WHAT" simultaneously.

No. nope. _no WAY_. There was no way in hell that she would be joining that stupid club.

"Principle Figgins, I don't think this is the best form of pun-"

"Nonsense William, you and your club need members, Ms. Fabray here needs to get her act together, what better way than this?" Principle Figgins smiled at the pair that both looked like they were on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Have you seen the way that she acts? She has NO manners and certainly NO form of respect whatsoever"

Quinn turned her head sharply to scoff at the curly haired man beside her.

"I'm still here you know" she spat at him.

"Look Mr. Schue, all I'm saying is give this a chance. She needs guidance, clearly" he stated, glancing at Quinn quickly before standing up and ushering for the two to follow him to the door.

"No way. I'm not joining that stupid club, Figgins. Have you seen the clothes that some of those kids wear? That one girl, Tuna or something, she literally looks like a vampire. No seriously, I've heard the rumors"

Both men raised their eyebrows before glancing at the leather jacket that was wrapped tightly around her shoulders along with her combat boots that had red paint stains on them.

She rolled her eyes.

"Do I have any say in this at all?" she asked, gripping the side of the chair with more force than was needed to help herself stand.

"Nope"

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

So, that's how she found herself in the exact same spot at the back of the school, finishing off yet another cigarette. She cursed when she noticed that it was the last one in the pack.

She sighed, she really had to find a new place to get rid of these headaches, this one was not cutting it for her anymore. She ran a hand through her choppy blonde hair and put out her cigarette against the corner of the no smoking sign.

She pulled her old nokia phone from her pocket and glanced at the time. 3:45. Eactly 15 minutes past the time that she was supposed to be in glee club. She pushed off the brick wall and began to walk around the side of the school. She figured if she was going to go to this stupid club everyday, she might as well show Schue that she was going to playing by her rules and that he couldn't do anything about it. Well, technically he could, but did she care? _Nope._

10minutes and three Tylenol later, she entered the hallway that lead to the classroom where Glee club was held. As much as she wished that she could say she wasn't, she was pretty damn nervous.

Let's get something straight here. She was _not_ and _no way_ nervous about the fact that she would have to spend time with a bunch of loser Glee kids all day. She was more so nervous about the singing and dancing aspect.

She came to a stop outside the classroom and let out a snort. The door was fucking covered in gold stars. She couldn't stop herself from laughing. She peered in through the tiny window and let her eyes roam over the room. She noticed that a few people were sitting on chairs, while everyone else in the room was either dancing, or engaging in conversation. _Wait_. Holy fuck, was that a kid in a wheelchair doing wheelies down the stairs? She liked this kid already.

She sat there nodding with an impressed look on her face when she noticed that everyone in the room had gone silent, and were all sort of.. staring at her. _Shit._

_Good job, Fabray, now there's going to be even more rumours going around that you're some sort of psycho._

She straightened her shoulders, pursed her lips, and opened the door, walking into her impecable death.

Okay, not really. But it was pretty damn close.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think, next chapter will be Rachel's point of view, so don't miss out!


End file.
